


Injuries and gummy bears

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, gummy bears, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clumsy singer hit his head after a gig and now suffered from amnesia. Paul might've not quite told him the truth concerning his relationship with Adam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries and gummy bears

“Hey”, the pianist said happily as he entered the room and saw the drummer and his best friend inside.

“Oh, hi Adam!”, Paul exclaimed as he noticed the pianist.

“Here you finally are.”, he added smiling.

“I’m sorry, I immediately took a cab when I got your call but the traffic was awful!”, Adam explained and closed the door behind him.

He had instantly taken a cab to the hospital when he had gotten the drummer’s call. Apparently, Theo had had an accident but luckily nothing too bad. The singer had slipped as he had walked down the stairs from the stage and had hit his head on some iron gate.

As Adam had been the first to leave the stage and had hurried into their locker room because the several cups of water he had had before the gig, due to the hot weather, had demanded some attention. Thus, he didn’t notice the incident his clumsy friend had had.

However, the drummer had luckily seen the whole thing and thus had called the ambulance. Paul then went to the hospital with the singer and since then, they had been waiting for Adam.

“Is that him?”, the singer suddenly asked and, almost excitedly, sat up in his bed as he saw Paul nod with a smug grin on his face.

“Good god, you didn’t tell me my boyfriend is that hot!”, Theo exclaimed as he scanned his band mate from head to toe with a very approving expression on his face.

Hearing that, the pianist hesitantly walked further into the room with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had not the slightest idea what the bloody fuck was going on and why his mate acted so weird.

“Adam! Come over here and let me smooch you!”, the singer grinned happily.

He was now kneeling in his bed and held his hands stretched out in front of him, as if he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the older man.

“What? I- I’m not-“, the guitarist started completely confused and flustered.

“What the hell is going on?”, he asked the drummer.

“Well, our friend here hit his head pretty badly and suffers from amnesia.”, Paul explained.

“He what?”, the pianist asked and stared at his band mate with his eyes wide open.

“Don’t worry, the doctors said it’s just temporarily.”, the drummer added and sounded way to relaxed about this thing for Adam’s liking.

“So he doesn’t remember anything? At all?!”, the pianist asked totally taken aback.

“Well, I don’t know how bad it really is, but I told him the most important things, I guess.”, the man replied.

“Adaaaaamm!”, the singer impatiently shouted for his friend to finally come over to him.

“Come here!”, he grinned widely as said man eventually looked towards him.

The pianist sent him a quick shy smile and uttered a “One second”, before he turned to Paul once again.

“So, what the hell did you tell him about me?”, he quietly accused the other and squinted his eyes at him.

“Sshhh, it’s okay. You can thank me later.”, the drummer sniggered.

“Now go and say hi to Theo.”, he added and slightly but effectively pushed the older man towards the singer, not without some grumbling of the other though.

Adam shortly stopped up in the middle of the room and cleared his throat. He then just looked at his mate for a moment. Although Theo was a bit tattered, he looked stunning nonetheless. He wore a simple white t-shirt and some dark lose trousers. His hair wasn’t pomaded and thus, some rebellious strains were hanging into his forehead, almost begging the pianist to run his hand through his mate’s hair and comb them in place again.

“Hey mate. Uhm, how are you feeling?”, Adam asked as he carefully approached the bed.

“I’m good but I missed you horribly!”, the singer said and sent him the most adorable smile, which almost made the guitarist melt on the spot.

“Yeah?”, the pianist laughed nervously and felt his cheeks getting rosy as he walked closer to the other.

“Of course!”, the younger man replied and opened his arms, inviting him for a hug.

As Adam had been hypnotised by his mate’s adorable smile, he hadn’t noticed the pair of shoes on the floor until it was too late. Thus, he stumbled slightly forward and right into Theo’s arms. The man was pulled towards said one in an instant and hugged tightly.

The poor pianist was totally perplex at that but managed to bring up his hands and hug the other back, slightly patting his back.

“Whoa, you really missed me, didn’t you?”, Adam smiled nervously.

“You know it were just a few hours, right? Not days.”, he joked.

“Still”, the singer replied, squeezed him even tighter and swayed them a little, which resulted in the other chuckling.

Adam couldn’t help but blush a little at the other’s behaviour. He was glad he could hide his face behind the other’s back. Why the fuck was he acting like a total idiot today? It was just Theo, his best friend. His best friend on whom he had a huge crush and apparently, said man thought that he was his boyfriend. Oh god.

Suddenly the singer pulled back though and Adam held his breath as he saw the utmost adoration in Theo’s face. God, whoever would make this guy happy one day and spend the rest of their life with him, was one lucky sod. Those cute freckles all over his face and those stunning deep brown eyes. He could get lost in them. Wait. Did the distance between them suddenly increase or was he imagining things?

All of his thoughts were vanished instantly, as the lips of his best friend were suddenly pressed lovingly against his own. Although he knew he shouldn’t do this, he couldn’t keep his body from reacting instinctively and immediately. His eyes fluttered shut and his heartbeat instantly speeded up as his hands found their way around the other’s neck.

An unexpected moan escaped him as he moved his lips against Theo’s and he promptly felt said one smile into the kiss. Oh god, if it wouldn’t have been for the other to hold him firmly, he probably would’ve fallen to the ground, as he felt his knees tremble.

“I’ll leave you two alone then.”, Paul grinned, walked towards the door and left the room. Neither of the two noticed that though. To be honest, they had totally forgotten that the drummer had even been in the room.

Adam brought his hands up to roam through the singer’s soft and fluffy hair, as he had already wanted to do, since he had seen him. At that, he heard the other sigh tenderly and felt goose bumps appear all over his body. 

They eventually had to part for a moment to fill their lungs with oxygen again. Thus, he opened his eyes and stared right into the face of his smiling mate. Theo looked so unbelievably hot, his hair messy, his eyes full of lust and his lips reddened and slightly swollen.

A moment later, the singer was already leaning in for another kiss and about to close his eyes. Adam’d have loved that but he couldn’t let it happen again. This was wrong.

“Wait. Wait!”, Adam blurted as he had eventually managed to free himself from the singer’s hold, which had taken him far more will power than he’d like to admit, and took a step back.

His hands reached up to tug on his hair, a seemingly painful expression on his features.

“What is it? Something wrong, love?”, Theo asked sweetly and looked at him with big enquiring eyes.

The singer had sat back onto his heels and is hands were now resting in his lap, as the other had stepped out of his embrace.

The pianist immediately felt his heart do a funny flip at that. Love. Theo had actually just called him love. He knew this was so wrong but he couldn’t help but blush at it. It was so tempting to roll with it and act like they really were together. But he couldn’t be so selfish and do that. Also, the singer would sooner or later regain his memory and how the fuck should he justify his actions then?

“Yes!”, Adam exclaimed with a heavy heart.

“I- I’m not... your boyfriend.”, the pianist sighed and let his hands fall down his sides limply.

“What?”, the singer uttered and shook his head.

“Of course you are. Why would you say such things?”, Theo replied, seeming slightly frustrated.

He then quickly leaned forward to grab the pianist’s hands and pulled him closer again before he squeezed his hands gently.

“No, Theo. I don’t know what shit Paul has told you but we’re not together. We’re friends. Best friends.”, the older man clarified and glanced up at his mate covertly.

“But why- I mean- I don’t understand.”, the singer replied and shook his head.

“Why did you let me kiss you then? A-and you kissed me back!”, Theo stated.

Adam sighed deeply and felt his lower lip tremble. He let his head hang low and closed his eyes.

“Because I-“, the pianist started and hesitated for a moment.

Then he plucked up all his courage though. He had to tell him. It was too late to deny everything anyway.

“Because I love you.”, he finally admitted just above a whisper.

There was silence for a moment. Theo stared at him quietly and blinked in confusion.

“Well, what’s the problem then?”, the singer eventually asked.

Adam looked up at his mate at that, not quite knowing where he was going with this.

“What do you mean?”, he therefore asked confusedly.

“I mean you love me and I love you. So why wouldn’t we be together?”, the singer elaborated.

“No, Theo.”, Adam replied with an embittered smile on his face and shook his head.

“You don’t love me.”, he stated and felt a huge lump in his throat as he had said those words.

“It was just Paul who made you think that.”, the pianist added.

Theo shook his head repeatedly and couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t believe a word you say, babe.”, the younger man grinned and immediately saw his friend blush at that nickname.

Adam quickly shook himself out of it though. Theo didn’t mean that. He didn’t know what he was saying. Maybe it hadn’t just been Paul who had confused him, the painkillers probably played their part as well.

“It’s true though, Theo.”, the guitarist stated.

“Ok, fine. You know what, if you’re so keen on that, let’s just assume you’re right and we’re not a couple, alright?”, the younger man said.

Adam merely nodded at that, not managing to bring out any sound. This almost felt like a break-up although they hadn’t even been together. And they won’t ever be which somehow made this even worse.

“Alright.”, Theo said.

There was a moment of heavy silence between them until Adam awkwardly cleared his throat. He had just remembered that he had something with him for the other. Thus, he looked up at the singer and saw said one sending him an adorable smile.

“Uh, I... I brought you something by the way.”, he uttered and moved his hand to the pocket of his jacket.

He then got out a small plastic bag and held it out towards his mate who immediately recognised what it was.

“Haribo gummy bears!”, the singer exclaimed happily and took the bag from his mate.

The older man had to smile when he saw how happy Theo was about the little present. The only time he had seen him happier today had been when he had entered the room and when they had kissed...

“Come, lay with me for a bit and we’ll eat them together.”, the singer suggested enthusiastically, moved a bit to the left side of the bed and patted onto the now empty spot besides him.

Adam was clearly pondering in his thoughts and about to reply but he was cut off by his friend before he could say anything.

“Just a bit. Please.”, the said and sent him his best puppy eyes.

Adam sighed but eventually agreed and moved to lie down besides the singer. He shifted a bit until he was comfortable and then just lay still.

The older one looked over at his friend and saw said one lie down as well and smile at him widely.

The singer then took the bag of Haribo gummy bears and opened it with skilled fingers which resulted in filling the room with it’s sweet scent in an instant. He then quickly fetched two gummy bears from the bag, put them into his mouth and started chewing them before he moved to grab another one. Theo turned onto his side with the bear between his thumb and index finger.

“Open your mouth.”, the singer grinned lovingly and held the fruity sweet against the other’s lips. 

He had to smile when he noticed the rosy colour that appeared on the guitarist’s cheeks.

Adam chuckled at that but opened his mouth and let Theo feed him the trait.

“Good boy.”, the younger man praised with a smile and leaned over to shortly peck him on the lips.

The pianist blushed horribly at that and almost choked on the gummy trait. He coughed twice and thus the gummy bear was luckily removed from his throat. Then he heard the other giggle so damn cute though, that he almost wished he had choked on that damn thing.

Theo was torturing him and he couldn’t even be mad at the singer, as it wasn’t his fault. The poor guy had lost his memory and had been told a lie. Fucking damn it.

Anyway, Adam had actually thought he had settled the topic with them not being a couple. But apparently the singer either still didn’t believe him or he just didn’t care. However, the way Adam had reacted to that peck, surely wouldn’t stop the other from doing such things.

“I thought we had settled that.”, Adam mumbled quietly with reddened cheeks.

“Why, didn’t you like it?”, Theo replied, very well aware that the other bloody did like it.

“That’s not the point.”, the pianist tried to avoid the answer.

“And that didn’t answer my question.”, the singer smirked cheekily.

Adam sighed deeply at that.

“I told you what’s the deal with us...”, the guitarist mumbled.

There was another moment of silence before Theo broke it.

“Can I ask you something?”, the singer asked and bit his lower lip.

Adam glanced over at him a bit uncertainly but eventually nodded.

“Sure.”, he said.

“What if I’ve been in love with you all along but just never told you?”, the singer asked.

The pianist’s head flashed up at that and he stared at his mate in surprise.

“Why wouldn’t you have told me?”, he replied.

“Well, if it’s true what you said earlier, you’ve never told me either.”, Theo shrugged.

“Yeah, because I was afraid.”, Adam mumbled and glanced down at his hands.

“Maybe I was afraid as well.”, the singer continued and looked at him promisingly.

The pianist stared at his mate for a while, considering if it could actually be true what he had just said. He eventually figured that his mate was just confused though and didn’t know what he was saying. Thus he broke their eye contact and sighed heavily.

Theo started chewing on his lower lip and directed his gaze to the pack of sweets in his hands when a sudden idea popped up in his mind. Thus, he smiled to himself.

“You want another?”, Theo asked and held the bag of gummy bears up.

Adam looked up at him with a small smile. The singer always managed to cheer him up, even if it was just smiling at him with his stupid gummy bears in his hands.

“Sure.”, he said.

“Alright but this one’s not for free.”, the singer smirked cheekily, which resulted in the other lifting his brow at him, a grin on his lips.

“You know I gave you those, right?”, he chuckled but decided to play along.

“So how much is it then?”, the older man asked, now seriously curious what kind of payment a gummy bear required.

“Hmmm...”, Theo hummed and acted like he was thinking when he actually knew very well what he wanted for it.

“A kiss.”, he eventually stated and grinned broadly as he saw the other’s face getting deep red.

“A kiss?”, Adam uttered, quite dumbfound.

“Yep”, the other grinned and put some more gummy bears into his own mouth.

“They’re delicious.”, he hummed with his mouth full.

“You sure you don’t want one?”, Theo asked and swallowed the sweets.

“You’re silly.”, the pianist laughed, wondering how damaged his mate’s brain was, and got a smile from the younger man in return.

“Fine”, the guitarist eventually uttered. 

Adam leaned over and quickly but lovingly pressed a kiss to his mate’s mouth. It wasn’t as if he had minded and the singer didn’t seem to either, as he had been the one demanding it. So there was no need for him to feel bad about it, was there? He might as well enjoy this little foolery.

However, Theo smiled adorably as the pianist pulled back again and already moved to get the bag of sweets when he suddenly changed his mind.

“You know what. I’m sorry, but prices just rose. It costs two kisses now.”, Theo stated smugly and put the bag away again.

“That’s pretty barefaced, don’t you think.”, Adam replied but had to chuckle.

“Times are hard.”, the singer shrugged, justifying the sudden price increase of the gummy bear.

“Fine but therefore I can choose the colour.”, the guitarist requested, as if he’d actually care about the flavour of the bear.

“Deal.”, Theo smirked after a short moment of consideration.

Adam chuckled but leaned over once more and their lips touched in a sweet and loving kiss, both sets of eyes falling shut. 

The pianist couldn’t help but blush and smile widely at his mate as they parted again.

“So, which one do you want?”, the singer then asked and held the bag up once again, smiling just as broad.

“Orange, please.”, the other replied.

Theo giggled as he looked into the cute reddened face of his mate but eventually decided that two kisses were a fair price for a gummy bear and thus grabbed an orange one from the bag and fed it to his mate.

“Thanks”, Adam mumbled and started chewing it.

“Pleasure making business with you.”, the younger man grinned and sent him a wink.

The singer then moved to put some more into his own mouth with a broad smile. Theo leaned back into his cushions again and sighed happily as he placed the bag on top of his stomach, his hands holding it tightly.

“Thanks for bringing me those by the way. You know me too well.”, Theo stated genuinely.

“So, you remember that you love gummy bears?”, Adam asked curiously, glad to have something to distract from his awkwardness.

The guitarist was happy that there was something that the other remembered but it felt a bit weird that he remembered his favourite sweets but not that Adam was his best friend not his boyfriend. Whatever, minds are weird so this was probably nothing too unusual.

“Of course I do.”, the singer said.

“I mean I have amnesia but only for like... two hours or something.”, he added casually and shrugged.

Theo looked into the bag of sweets and shook it a bit, trying to find one of his favourite ones, which somehow always happened to be less than the others.

The pianist just nodded at that thoughtlessly until he reconsidered what his mate had just told him and he froze.

“Wait, what?”, he uttered.

The singer turned his head and looked at him innocently.

“What?”, he asked and moved to put the raspberry flavoured gummy bear, which he had finally found, into his mouth.

“You only lost your memories for two hours?”, the pianist asked and turned his head to look at his mate.

“Yeah.”, the younger man replied as if it was the most naturally thing ever and put the bag he was holding down.

“But- What? I mean- I thought-“, the poor man stuttered and sat up in shock and horror as it dawned upon him what that meant.

“So you knew I’m not your boyfriend. You knew it all along.”, he eventually stated quietly, not daring to look even close to the man.

Adam brought his hands up to hide his face. Oh god. He was just so embarrassed. Not only had he partly exploited the other’s apparent memory loss and had kissed him, no. The singer had known all the time that what Paul had told him wasn’t true. Paul this little shit. He’d better not come near him or he might actually hit him.

“Hey”, Theo said reassuringly and put a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“So you were basically fucking with me all the time?”, Adam asked the other and swatted the hand away, his eyes getting wet.

Oh god he wasn’t seriously gonna cry now, was he? Please no. Not here. Not in front of Theo.

“Do you think that’s appropriate?”, the singer suddenly asked, making the other rise his brows in confusion.

“I mean, we’re in a hospital.”, he added smugly.

“Oh fuck you, moron! I hate you!”, Adam groaned and grabbed the pillow next to him to throw it at his mate.

Theo managed to catch it before it hit him in the face though and giggled like a child. The pianist moved to grab the pillow out of his mate’s hands and repeatedly hit the other with the soft weapon.

He had never thought his best friend would one day mock him like that. Yes, Theo was teasing at times and he had actually always enjoyed their bantering but this time the other had definitely gone too far.

As his vision got slightly blurry, he brought his hands up to wipe them away frantically. Thus, he didn’t notice that the singer was approaching him. Theo quickly moved to gently press his mate down onto the matress with the pillow and straddled him.

Adam just wanted to get away from Theo as fast as possible, which was quite difficult now with the other pinning him down.

“What are you doing? Get off me, idiot!”, he groaned, his voice filled with anger and embarrassment.

“No, you don’t.”, Theo said smiling, referring to what his mate had said before and ignored the other’s attempts to get him off

Adam shortly glanced at him before his face turned deep red once again and he brought his hands up to cover his face. Great. Of course, he had confessed his feelings to the other earlier. So, Theo now knew that he was in love with him. How absolutely brilliant. He’d probably make fun of him forever now. Why the hell did he have to be so stupid and fall for this idiot? And why the hell did said idiot and Paul had to mock him like this? How should he ever look them in the eyes again?

“Hey, Adam-“, the singer said in a soft voice but was interrupted by the drained pianist.

“I’m sorry, ok? I’m really sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. I never meant for you to find out.”, he eventually muttered and stilled underneath the singer.

He sighed deeply and took a shaky breath.

“Adam”, the younger man tried to get his attention again.

“Go ahead. Laugh at me. Make fun of me. I deserve it.”, he uttered.

The singer firmly took a hold of one of Adam’s wrists and pulled his hand away from his face. Instead, he placed it onto his own chest, right above his rapidly beating heart.

The pianist removed the other hand from his face as well and stared up at his friend, who was hovering above him and smiled down at him.

“Theo- Wha-?”, the pianist tried to ask, his gaze switching between his own hand on the other man’s chest and said one’s face, but was interrupted by his mate.

“Didn’t you listen to anything I told you? Do you really think I’m that much of an asshole?”, Theo asked and saw his mate look up at him even more confusedly.

“I love you too, idiot.”, he stated then with so much affection and warmth in his voice, that the pianist couldn’t even take the insult serious.

Adam’s eyes went wide at what his mate had just said and he opened his mouth in order to say something. But it seemed like he wasn’t able to bring out a single word.

“Wha-? Are you shitting me again?”, the guitarist eventually managed to say, totally bewildered.

“Shut up and kiss me.”, Theo grinned and already leaned down to capture his mate’s lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

Said man still hadn’t quite figured out what the hell had just happened but he didn’t complain. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the singer’s frame and kissed back eagerly. The singer’s hands came up to caress Adam’s cheeks and said one had to smile as the other gently nibbled on his lower lip. The older one opened his mouth and soon their tongues were touching carefully.

When they eventually pulled back, Theo smiled down at his friend and quickly leaned forward to place two more pecks onto the pianist’s soft lips. At that he saw the other blush adorably.

“So... Paul knew?”, Adam eventually asked after he had cleared his throat and saw his mate nod with a grin on his face.

“It was his idea actually. I mean, I had never thought it’d really work out but it was the ideal way to find out if there was something from your side as well. I mean, if you wouldn’t have felt the same, you probably wouldn’t have let me kiss you, would you?”, the singer smirked.

“You’re stupid.”, Adam replied at the other’s logic but couldn’t hold back the broad smile.

The singer laughed out loud at that.

“I love you”, Theo said with so much affection that Adam had to fight back some happy tears.

“I love you too”, he replied and pulled his mate down for a sweet kiss.


End file.
